


Be Mine

by ami_ven



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaho shares a Japanese tradition with Eriol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "handmade"

Despite her best efforts, the chocolates had turned out lopsided. Kaho wrapped them up as prettily as she could, and waited impatiently for Eriol to open them.

“You made these?” he asked, smiling, and she nodded.

“It’s traditional,” Kaho replied. “In Japan, girls give homemade chocolates to boys that they…”

She trailed off— she knew that he was the reincarnation of Clow Reed, that he wasn’t _actually_ ten years old, like he seemed, but it was still awkward.

But Eriol looked up at her, still smiling. “I’m quite fond of you, as well, Kaho,” he said.

She smiled back. “Good.”

THE END


End file.
